


To Pleasure The King (Upon His Throne)

by Silent_So_Long



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, F/M, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-09
Updated: 2013-03-09
Packaged: 2017-12-04 19:31:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/714247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_So_Long/pseuds/Silent_So_Long
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sif pleasures Loki while he occupies Odin’s throne.  (takes place during the events of the 2011 movie)</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Pleasure The King (Upon His Throne)

Loki lounged comfortably upon Odin’s throne, long legs stretched before him. His eyes were half closed, giving him the appearance of a well petted cat, just after it had been fed. Gungnir weighed heavily upon his lap where it balanced across his thighs, yet he did not move the spear, not yet. Instead, he bore the weight well, listening to the sounds of boots coming closer, that distinct click-click-click of a purposeful stride that was too light to be a male Asgardian, yet too purposeful to be Frigga or most other maidens Loki was acquainted with. Loki knew who his visitor would be before Sif even came into view, dark ponytail swinging behind her with every movement as she strode further into the throne room, dark brows lowered as she glared at Loki. 

“You wished to see me, my King?” she growled out once she’d reached the edge of the dais. 

She half bowed to Loki, one fist pressed firmly against her chest as she did so. Loki smirked at that, liking the fire in her eyes and the way that Sif refused to avert her gaze from his. Even though her bow might have been viewed as submissive, her glare and her very obvious anger wasn’t. It didn’t bode well that she was that against Loki taking the throne as his, when there was no one else left but him to do so; Odin was now well into his Odinsleep and Thor had long since been banished. 

“Why do you hate me so, Sif?” Loki purred, finally setting Gungnir aside momentarily, so that he could lean elbows against his thighs, clothing creaking and whispering with even the slightest movement he made. “What has changed so much that your love would be stripped so cruelly from you?” 

“I do not hate you,” Sif said, a genuinely baffled frown passing across her face. “I do not agree with what you are doing, but I cannot say I actively hate you.” 

There was something that Sif wasn’t saying that caught Loki’s attention, something that shifted just below the surface of her pretty hazel eyes that captured Loki’s expansive attention. 

“And yet if Hogun stood in your place right now, the answer would be very different, would it not, my Lady?” Loki asked, voice nothing more than a persuasive silken purr in the air.

He watched as Sif shivered beneath the weight of his words, as though his very voice were but the softest of caresses in the night. He smiled, knowing that he still had a hold on her yet, if his voice worked still upon her. 

“I cannot say, my King,” she said, stoically. 

Even though her words were carefully guarded, her eyes were not. Her eyes did not deny Loki’s statement, and Loki nodded. 

“I cannot bring Thor back, you know that. I told you once before that to undo Odin’s last order is not the way for me to start my own leadership. It would make me look weak in the eyes of all Asgardians, and that is the very last thing I would wish upon myself,” Loki said, sighing. “Can you not understand my position, Sif?” 

“Maybe so, my King,” she said, guardedly, never once taking her eyes from Loki’s.

He grinned, then, a feral showing of teeth in the dim light.

“We are alone now, Sif. You still may call me Loki,” he said. “That is my name, after all. You can call me your king when we are amongst company.” 

“Maybe so, Loki,” Sif said, automatically, yet his very name upon her tongue caused another shudder to work its way through her body.

Her eyes closed momentarily, lips parted, as she suppressed a sigh; her eyes snapped open once more, found Loki’s and there was such heat in that one gaze, Loki felt his cock stir into interested life. 

“Come,” Loki said, voice that husky purr he knew always had an effect on Sif. “Come to me, pretty one.” 

It seemed at first as though she would not move, and then she did, her movements quieter than they had been before. Sif climbed the steps until she was standing in front of him. Loki’s gaze roved over her body, at the strength in her legs and arms, the fullness of her breasts and the pride in her face, that softness in her eyes he remembered from days gone past still in evidence and unable to be denied even by Sif herself. 

“I want you to suck me off,” Loki said, grinning at the sudden shock on her face. “What? It’s not as if you have never done so before. As I recall, you enjoy the experience as much as I. Have you never wanted to see what it was like to suck the King off on his own throne?” 

“It is not your throne,” Sif said, even as she visibly swallowed. “Not while Odin still lives.” 

That she was giving it some serious consideration was obvious; Loki could smell her arousal and her heat hanging thick in the air about her. 

“Maybe so, but Odin is not here. I am ruling in his place, while he is otherwise disposed. Would you deny your king?” Loki asked. “Would you really deny me?”

Sif finally dropped her gaze; she didn’t reply, yet still she dropped to her knees in front of him, trousers making scuffling sounds against the marble floor beneath her as she inserted herself between his legs. Loki sighed, as he felt Sif’s hands upon him, easing his zipper down and freeing his erection from his underwear. He hummed in arousal as he felt the first wet lick of her tongue against the head of his cock; Sif had long since learnt how he liked to be pleasured. Her mouth pressed against the head in a gentle kiss, as she wrapped warm fingers around the base of his cock, before she slowly started sliding her mouth over the length of him. 

Loki’s groan, when it came, was deep and aroused; he watched as her lips spread wide around him, as she sank lower upon him. Her eyes were closed and he could feel her arousal shivering through her as she slowly worked at him with lips and tongue; he groaned again, louder still that time, echoes of his building arousal echoing from the walls.. Sif’s eyes flew open and impaled him with a look so heated, Loki almost came from that alone; he kept his eyes upon her mouth however, at the way it stretched around him, as though he was almost too much for her to take. Still, she kept going, that delicious wet warmth surrounding him, that tongue licking and probing at the vein on the underside of his cock, then probing at the slit, everywhere. She hollowed her cheeks, sucked, applied pressure when it was needed, and Loki’s hips started moving in time with her mouth at last, driving himself into her heat, her wetness, that mouth that he’d always loved so much. 

Sif almost pulled all the way off, keeping her lips just enclosed around his head, tongue swirling at the slit and Loki came undone then, flooding her mouth with his come as he shouted uncontrollably, shouted his lust, his arousal, her name to all of Asgard who would hear. She pulled away once he‘d finished, gave him a good view of her tongue licking at her lips and the remnants of his seed that still clung to them before she wiped that which she could not lick away with the palm of her hand. That hand did not wipe the satisfied smirk from her face though, as though she’d enjoyed pulling Loki to pieces with her mouth alone. Loki slumped against the throne, sated gaze still resting upon those full lips of Sif’s, watching as her smirk grew into a slight grin. 

“Did I please you, my King?” she asked, his title now a teasing playfulness against her tongue.

“Oh, you did, my love; you always do,” Loki purred, as he smiled back at her, not caring that he still was exposed to anyone who might wander in, attracted by the noise. “Stay with me, Sif, just for tonight. I will show you in turn what a talented mouth I have.” 

“Oh, I know all about your mouth, Loki,” Sif laughed, that beautiful grin that Loki was so familiar with finally fully breaking across her face. 

He arched one eyebrow at her, and waited, until she leant forward, to press one chaste kiss against his mouth. 

“Time’s a-wasting, Loki,” she said. “We haven’t got all night.” 

That was all Loki needed to finally tuck himself back into his trousers, to stand and to follow her from the throne room, stopping only once to retrieve Gungnir from where he’d abandoned it. He caught up with Sif in the corridor outside the throne room; she gave him an impatient look mingled with a smile but didn’t speak. Instead, Loki fell into step beside her and neither stopped until they’d reached Sif’s quarters. They didn’t stop once they were inside, either; Sif was soon reacquainted with how good Loki was with his own tongue and mouth and body long into the night.


End file.
